Being Assertive
by WeasleyForMe
Summary: Could Hermione be the demanding, bossy, assertive woman of George's dreams? Or is she sending him the wrong signals? Hermione/George!
1. Chapter 1

_Being Assertive by WeasleyForMe_

_Could Hermione be the demanding, bossy, assertive woman of George's dreams? _

_Thanks to Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte for beta reading for me! _

* * *

Fred and George Weasley were busy stocking the shelves in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes after the lunchtime rush had come and gone. Many of their shelves were now bare, and they pulled boxes of their products out of the stockroom to fill in the empty spots while a few customers milled around. It was often during these quiet afternoons they spent together that their conversations inevitably turned toward women.

Fred turned to his brother who was seated on the stool next to his own. "I've just had a revelation, Forge! I'll bet that girls would probably like me better if I didn't date all of them at the same time!" Fred exclaimed in awe, causing George to snicker behind his hand. "Don't you think? I mean, Angelina is mad that I went out with Alicia last weekend, and Alicia is mad that I took Katie to the movies. And I'm pretty sure that all of that contributed to Luna being pissed off at me." Fred stared off into space like a scholar who had uncovered the meaning of life. George just shook his head.

"Did it really take you twenty-three years to figure that one out, Gred?" George asked his twin, mockingly. "I always knew I was the smarter one."

Fred scowled at his brother. "Trust me; you can keep the title of 'smarter' as long as I remain 'better looking'."

George rolled his eyes. "Have you forgotten that we're twins?" he asked sarcastically. Fred merely harrumphed as he turned back to stocking the shelves.

Soon, Fred and George each became lost in thought about their respective dating patterns, pausing occasionally to wait on a stray customer.

After awhile, George picked up their conversation once more. "Hey, Fred, have you ever just wanted an assertive woman to come up to you and make demands?" George asked his brother.

Fred paused while he rearranged a shelf. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I suppose that I'm just tired of the same old 'damsel in distress' act that they always use. Wouldn't it be great if the girls were the ones who pursued us for once? You know, they could make the first move and ask _us_ out," George said with a smile.

"You know what? I think you're on to something there," Fred returned with a smile. "There would be something distinctly sexy about having the girl calling all the shots."

"Right!" George agreed as he set down the Skiving Snackboxes he was holding. "For example, if a girl told me that she liked me and wanted me to date her, I don't think I'd be able to put up a fight."

"Unless she looked like a troll," Fred told his twin.

"Well, obviously," George agreed. "I'm not condoning dating a complete troll just because she assertive. But I don't see why the girls can't just come to us… it would make life much easier. In fact, a woman like that might even have me begging for her." Fred nodded in agreement as they returned to work.

A few minutes later, Hermione Granger came storming down Diagon Alley, her standard issue Ministry of Magic work robe billowing behind her. She had a frown plastered on her face as she had approached Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, rather upset that she had received eight complaints about the twins' store within the past week. They had apparently been performing loud experiments late into the evenings and were breaking the laws against noise pollution that the shopping district had in place. As the junior deputy of the Department of Business and Administration, it was her duty to see that Fred and George Weasley set a better example for store owners by adhering to the rules.

She paused at the front door and squared her shoulders. Yanking the door open, she strode inside and began to look for the twins. She spotted Fred behind the register as he serving a customer, but she didn't want to interrupt him. Walking further down an aisle, she saw George sitting on a stool, seemingly lost in thought. She resumed her purposeful march in his direction. "George Weasley," she called, announcing her arrival. "You'd better listen to me! I want you-" she began, but paused to clear her throat. She took a deep breath, deciding to start over. The twins had always made her a bit nervous, especially George.

George shook himself out of his thoughts and looked at the stunningly businesslike brunette like she'd just sprouted a blue mohawk. "Pardon me?" he asked her quietly, squinting slightly.

She squared her shoulders again and took a step closer to him, hoping he'd take her seriously if she seemed more imposing. "I said, George Weasley, I want you-" she told him, pausing when she stepped on an uneven tile, nearly losing her balance.

George reached out to steady the woman in front of him, and a smile began to spread across his face at his wonderful luck. He decided he rather liked the feeling of his hands on her shoulders and the way she was gaping up at him. Suddenly, Fred appeared from around the end of a shelf. "Hermione, did you just say you wanted George?" he asked, somewhat shocked at her words.

Hermione sputtered. "Yes, I was saying that I wanted George-" she said once again, but Fred cut her off.

"Forge! She's exactly like the assertive one you were talking about!" Fred exclaimed happily as he shared a bright smile with George.

"I know! I can barely believe this is happening," he replied.

Hermione's heart was pounding from George's close proximity, as she looked from George to Fred, completely bewildered by what they were saying. "You aren't listening to me. I came here to tell you that I want the two of you to shape up and start paying attention to the rules about the noise pollution curfew in Diagon Alley."

George dropped his hands to his side. "What are you talking about?"

"We are always quiet in the evenings, Hermione," Fred told her innocently.

Hermione rounded on Fred. "Don't think that I believe that for a second, Fred. I've had numerous complaints about loud explosions coming from your shop, some of them well after midnight. Now I want you to behave!" She crossed her arms smugly, awaiting a response.

The twins just gaped at her. "She's so bossy," Fred mumbled. He looked at his twin who appeared to be completely smitten by Hermione.

Hermione scoffed at them as she said, "If you think I'm being bossy now, just you wait until I get one more negative report from another business owner."

George had a crooked grin plastered on his face as he looked at the fuming woman lecturing them. "Hermione, have you ever tried to pull the 'damsel in distress' act?" he asked her.

"Don't be ridiculous, George. I'm completely capable of taking care of myself. I don't need to make myself appear to be helpless just to gain the attention of some idiotic male who wouldn't give me the time of day otherwise," she ranted. George's smile grew. "Now, don't you try to go and try to change the subject, George," she said as she pointed a finger up at him. "I want you to give me your word that you will conduct yourself in an appropriate manner."

George looked down at the finger she was lightly jabbing into his chest and took her hand in his. "Can I take you out to dinner?" he asked her as Fred walked away stifling his laughter.

"Pardon?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. She must have misheard him; he was a Weasley twin, and she was plain old Hermione.

"I want to take you out sometime," George told her in an almost pleading tone.

"Why?" she asked skeptically. "Are you trying to play a prank? Because I happen to have a lot of more important things to do today, and I don't have time to be shoved in the middle of some sort of prank."

"No, there's not prank," George assured her, but she was still glaring up at him. He grasped her hand tighter. "I only want to spend more time with you, because I just suddenly realized that you're the assertive woman that I've been dreaming of," he told her with a dreamy look on his face. Suddenly Fred burst into giggles in the next aisle, and Hermione pulled her hand out of George's.

"Well, I'm really quite busy with work, George, but I suppose I'll think about it," she told his as she backed away from him. George merely nodded happily as he watched her leave the store and hurry past the front window in the direction of the Ministry of Magic.

Fred reemerged next to his twin. "Sure, she's cute and assertive, but you looked like a bumbling fool! What's gotten into you?"

"She's amazing," George muttered quietly.

"No, she's bossy, and you're smitten," Fred informed his brother.

George knew that much was true, but he didn't mind. He was just hoping his bushy haired dream would agree to a date. He was finally pulled back to reality as a customer requested the location of the Fake Wands, but Hermione hung in the back of his mind for the rest of the day and into the evening. He made sure to make so extra loud explosions in their laboratory, hoping she'd return and lecture them further.

* * *

_Something silly for you! I'm thinking about adding more to this one, so if you have any suggestions, please let me know! I hope you liked it! Please review!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Being Assertive by WeasleyForMe_

_Could Hermione be the demanding, bossy, assertive woman of George's dreams? _

_Thanks to Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte for beta reading for me! _

* * *

Hermione cradled her head in her hands as she gazed down at the papers on her desk. It had only been three days since she'd paid a visit to Fred and George, and already there were seven new complaints about their volume. She sighed when she realized she had no other choice but to return to their shop and reason with them. The last thing she really wanted to do was give them a fine for breaking the ordinance. She slowly stood behind her desk and reached for her work robe and an umbrella, suddenly remembering George's odd behavior from the last time she was there.

"Dinner?" she asked herself out loud. "Did he really ask me on a date?" She shook her head as she wound her way through the hallways and aisles of the Ministry and out the main doors. She strode briskly through the rainy afternoon toward Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

Fred and George were once again sitting on their stools side by side, replacing the products they had sold during the morning.

"I don't get it," George began, rather glumly. "We've been making a ton of noise, and she hasn't come back yet."

"Don't worry. She'll come," Fred replied. "I mean, honestly, did we or did we not blow the back door of the building off the hinges last night?"

George chuckled as he recalled the previous evening and the way his wonderful twin had helped him make a maximum amount of noise while they were experimenting in their lab.

Fred continued his pep-talk of sorts by adding, "Besides, we're irresistible to women."

The bell on the door flailed wildly, alerting them to the front of the store, where an extremely agitated Hermione was storming toward them. George jumped off of his stool and gaped at her. She had a fierce look of indignation on her pretty features, which caused George's heart to pound happily in his chest. "_She looks right pissed off… and it's hot!_" he thought. Out loud he managed, "Hermione! You look stunning today. Have you come to give an answer about the date?" He looked eagerly at her unwavering features while Fred just shook his head.

Hermione stopped just short of George, ignoring his questions. "Do either of you recall what I told you the last time I was in here?"

Fred raised his hand to answer. "I believe you mentioned over and over that you want George." He dropped his hand back down with a smirk while Hermione glared at him.

"I wouldn't have said that if I wasn't being constantly interrupted!" George grinned while she continued. "No, I was here earlier this week to tell you that you are breaking the noise ordinances on a regular basis. Would you like to guess why I'm here now?" she asked rather sweetly considering the scowl she was wearing.

"Um, because you want George?" Fred asked.

"No! Because you are too loud at night, and your neighbors are complaining!" she cried in aggravation. George was completely enthralled by the angry blush that was creeping into her cheeks. He had to stop himself from reaching out to touch her. "I am really trying to do you a favor here by not writing out a citation," she continued in a calmer tone. "What is it going to take for you to keep your experiments quiet at night?"

George looked at his brother before saying, "If this is causing you problems at work, then we'll keep it quiet."

"No!" yelled Fred, drawing their attentions to him. He turned completely toward Hermione as if George wasn't even there. "I refuse to work quietly until you agree to go on just one date with George. He's been thinking about you nonstop, and you should just agree to dinner." He crossed his arms and set his jaw.

Hermione looked from Fred to George, who was wide eyed and blushing furiously. She couldn't help but think he looked rather cute like that. Hermione reasoned with herself that it would be just one date. With little effort, she'd be able to make it through one evening, and then she wouldn't have to worry about them breaking this law. She could literally feel her resolve crumbling as she sighed. "Ok, fine."

Fred's face lit up, but George turned a deeper shade of crimson. "Really?" George managed a few seconds later. Fred looked very smug.

Hermione took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "If it will make things quieter, then sure."

George pumped a fist in the air. "Yes! This is great! How about Saturday?"

"Fine," Hermione said, trying to suppress her smile. She couldn't believe that a date with her could possibly mean so much to George, but it didn't much matter to her. She'd get what she wanted out of the deal. "I'll meet you outside your store at six o'clock?"

"Perfect," George agreed.

"I need to get back to work. And, Fred, if you don't uphold your end of this deal, I can guarantee that you'll miss your balls when I hex them off." Fred's eyes widened slightly as he watched Hermione leave their store, and George cracked up, gasping for air.

"She's amazing!" George finally managed to say.

* * *

George spent the entire day on Saturday running around the flat he shared with Fred, trying on different shirts and attempting to make dinner reservations. "Fred!" he finally screamed around five o'clock. Fred emerged from his bedroom with an eyebrow raised. "Where the hell am I supposed to take her to eat?" George asked frantically as he buttoned his green striped shirt.

"You didn't make reservations yet? Just call that expensive new French restaurant where Lee works; it's just down the street, and I'm sure he'll get you a table. Plus, you can impress Hermione by taking her there."

"You're so smart! And here I thought I was the smart twin, but you've really outdone yourself," George told his brother before he called in the reservation to Lustre de Cristal.

Fred examined George and scrunched his brow. "You're not actually planning on wearing that, are you?"

George looked down at his jeans and green collared shirt. "What's wrong with this?"

Fred shook his head. "Come here." He led George into his own room, over the piles of dirty laundry and around the mountains of trash. When they finally reached his closet, Fred pulled out some expensive black, wool trousers and a grey dress shirt. "Try these. And remember to tuck your shirt in; you're going out with Granger after all."

George accepted the clothes, but his face paled considerably. "Why did you have to remind me? I just finally stopped being nervous! Oh, Merlin… she's going to hate everything! She only agreed to go on a date with me because you bribed her," George rattled on and on.

Fred shooed his brother toward the door. "You'll be fine, I promise. Just relax," he added before closing the door between them. George stood alone in the hallway, suddenly realizing that his date started in twelve minutes. He ran into his room and dressed in Fred's clothes, hastily checking himself in the mirror before he ran down the back stairs to meet Hermione.

When he arrived in front of the store, he stopped short and stared for a full minute. Hermione was looking at some of the products on display in the front window, and she didn't notice him. She was wearing the most adorable, emerald green babydoll dress he'd ever seen. Her pink pained toenails were visible through her open toed, black shoes which had just enough of a heel to make her seem taller. She'd tied her hair back in a braid that fell down her back, and if George wasn't mistaken, she had put on a little bit of makeup. She was even wearing the homemade, black cardigan that his mum had given her for Christmas, unbuttoned over the dress. George took a deep breath. The sight of his bossy date wearing a dress that feel just above her knees was making his palms sweat. He'd have to try to keep himself from staring at her shapely, sculpted legs all night. George took a hesitant step in her direction, and Hermione turned to face him when she heard him approach.

"Hey, George," she said with a shy smile. "You look really nice."

George silently thanked Fred's wardrobe as he forced his eyes away from her legs. "Thanks," he croaked out. "Your dress is the loveliest thing I've ever seen." He promptly shut his mouth tight after he realized what he'd said. Hermione just nervously giggled a little bit.

"Where are we going for dinner?" she asked, and they started walking. Before he could answer, she added, "I hope you aren't planning on taking me somewhere expensive like that new French place, Lustre de Cristal."

That was exactly where he had planned on taking her. "W-Why wouldn't you want to go there?" he stuttered.

"I suppose I was just hoping you weren't the type of guy who is so full of himself that he takes girls out to fancy places just to show off how much money he makes," she told him truthfully. "I hate that."

George swallowed the massive lump in his throat. "Oh, I'm definitely not that type of guy." His brain was whirling at top speed, trying to come up with something else they could do. "_Damn it! I'm never listening to Fred again!_" he thought frantically.

"So, where are we going?"

* * *

_The rest of their date will take place in the next chapter! I swear, I'm making most of this up as I go along, so if there is something you'd like to see, send me a message! _

_Thanks to my helpful friends in the TwinExchange for getting me unstuck! Did you like this chapter? Would you like to see more? Please Reivew!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Being Assertive by WeasleyForMe_

_Could Hermione be the demanding, bossy, assertive woman of George's dreams? _

_Thanks to Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte for beta reading for me! _

* * *

Chapter 3

George plastered a smile on his face. "It's a surprise," he told Hermione as he led them very slowly down Diagon Alley. "So, how's work?" he asked, biding his time while he tried to think of something she might like to do.

"Well, working at the Ministry is quite interesting. I've learned so much in the short time that I've been there," she told him happily.

"That's wonderful," George told her, distractedly. They had reached the entrance of Lustre de Cristal, and George noticed Hermione glance warily from him to the restaurant. He forced himself to keep walking further down the alley, silently wracking his brain. "So, don't you have a promotion coming up at the end of the year?" He brought up a piece of gossip he'd heard from Percy, hoping she'd keep talking.

"It's not a guarantee, but there is a possibility. It would really be an honor for someone my age to be promoted in my department. I've been working really hard, and I suppose that persistence pays off in the end." She paused to smile up at him. "How's business for you and Fred? I noticed some books in the front window of your shop. You aren't going intellectual on us, are you?" she joked with a bright smile.

Books! It was the answer to his prayers at that exact moment. They were about to pass Flourish & Blotts, and in a split-second decision, George grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her inside.

"What are we doing?" she sputtered as she was unceremoniously yanked off the street. When she realized where they were, she smiled and bounced a bit from excitement. "Oh, I adore Flourish & Blotts! But why are we here?"

"It's, um, part of our date," George told her uncertainly as he looked up and down a long row of books. He quickly came up with a plan. "I know you like this store, and I wanted to treat you to a book."

"Really?" she asked excitedly. He nodded and smiled as she turned slowly in a circle looking at the many aisles and nooks she could get lost in. "This was such a sweet idea, George! Thank you," she told him when she was finally facing him again. She reached out to take his hand again and pulled herself up to gently kiss his cheek. "This is very thoughtful of you."

George nearly passed out from the intimate contact of her soft lips against his face, but he maintained his composure. "Where do you want to look first?"

"How about Arithmancy?" she asked and led the way to the back of the shop. George watched as she browsed the rows of books, occasionally pausing to pull one from a shelf to further explore its topic. He was trying to think of somewhere else they could eat dinner, but became distracted when Hermione stood on her tiptoes to reach a particularly high tome. The green fabric of her dress was creeping up her thigh, revealing more creamy flesh then George could have ever hoped to see. He was completely captivated by her smooth, shapely legs, and a dreamy look found its way to his face.

"George, can you reach this one down for me?" she asked, causing him to blush and stumble forward to reach the book of her choice. "Thank you."

"Uh, I'm just going to check out a Quidditch book. I'll be back in just a minute, all right?" Hermione nodded her consent as he backed down the aisle, taking one more glance at her legs. When he reached the end, he turned and sprinted out of the bookstore and into the hustle and bustle of people out for the night in Diagon Alley.

"Shit, what am I going to do?" he asked out loud, earning some concerned looks from a strolling couple. He raked his hands through his hair, looking first to the left and then to the right. Then he spotted a cute café which was still open. He smoothed his hair down and ran inside. He groaned at what appeared to be a cranky, old witch ordering lots of food. He tapped his foot and tried to wait patiently, but she was taking forever.

"Excuse me, ma'am? Could you please do me a huge favor?" he asked, causing her to turn and face him with a scowl.

"What do you need, young man?" she asked angrily.

"Please, for the love of Merlin, can I order my food before you, so I can leave quickly? You see, the girl that I just realized I'm crazy about agreed to go on a date with me, and she didn't want to go to Lustre de Cristal, even though I had a reservation. And I just left her in Flourish & Blotts, but I have to go back before she thinks I ditched her. But I can't go back without a replacement dinner, or everything is going to go further downhill incredibly fast. Please let me in front of you, because I really need to impress her, or else there is no way she'll go out with me again." George finished his speech breathlessly, and the elderly witch's scowl soon turned to a faint smile.

"Young love, eh?" George nodded quickly. "Go ahead, then," she told him as she stepped to the side.

"Can I help you?" the girl behind the bakery case asked him.

"Can you just throw a bunch of food in a bag?" he asked. "Honestly, anything will do, as long as it's quick! And something to drink!" The girl shrugged and started to pack a brown bag with miniature sandwiches and pastries. George tapped his foot and muttered, "Come on. Hurry up." She finally returned with the bag, and he threw a small stack of galleons on the counter. "Thanks! Keep the change!" he shouted as he ran past the generous old witch, quickly waving to her.

Once he was back on the street, he took a deep breath and hurried through the crowd of people until he reached the bookstore. He looked up and down the rows until he found Hermione in the Quidditch section. "There you are. Merlin, I thought you'd left me here for a minute," she told him.

He was slightly out of breath but managed a smile. "Never." The memory of her lips on his cheek had him riled up, but he was trying to remain calm.

"What's in the bag?" She certainly was curious.

"_Your guess is as good as mine,_" George thought. "You'll see in a few minutes," he told her with a nervous laugh.

She gave him a funny look. "Well, I picked out a book. It was a tossup between _New Theories of Numerology_ and _Numerology and Gramatica_, but I'm going with the second one. You don't have to purchase it for me, though. I can get it. In fact, if you want a Quidditch book, I'll treat you!"

"I wouldn't dream of it," he told her. She tried to protest, but he wouldn't let her. "I'm the one that asked you to go out, and I want to get you a book." Hermione sighed and placed the book in George's free hand.

"Thank you, George."

"My pleasure." He paid for the Arithmancy book, and they strolled out of the store. Hermione's stomach audibly growled and she blushed. "Lucky for you, I've got dinner right here," he told her with a laugh.

"Thank Merlin," she chuckled. "So it's a picnic, then?"

"If that's what you want. If not, we can eat it back at my flat."

"A picnic sounds nice. It's warm out, and there's a park over there. Want to go?"

"Lead the way." She took him to a quiet park set back from the main walkway. "I didn't even know this was here," he told her as she walked to a picnic table. He set the bag down and began to remove their food.

"This is where I ate lunch with my parents the first time I came to Diagon Alley. Right at this very table." She smiled at the memory as she took a seat on one of the benches. George sat across from her.

"Tell me about them. Your parents." George opened a butterbeer and handed it to her.

"Well, they are rather boring actually, but they are probably the nicest people you could ever meet," she said with a shrug. She took a bite of a sandwich before telling George all about growing up and going to a muggle primary school.

"Why do they call it 'mathematics'? It sounds like Arithmancy to me," he told her, causing her to giggle. George rolled his eyes at her and stuffed a biscuit into his mouth.

"Because then the muggle world wouldn't really be separate from the magic world," Hermione explained. "There are so many differences between the two, but I honestly feel at home in both worlds."

"I can see that. I just can't imagine growing up as a muggle, and then finding out about an entirely different world," he explained. He was no longer as nervous as he had been.

"You never told me what the books in your front window were."

He smiled. "Just some muggle magic tricks. Fred's idea, actually. Kids love them. How's the food?"

"It's delicious; I love cucumber and watercress sandwiches. Where did you get everything?"

"I can't even remember, actually," George told her with a shrug and a half-smile. Hermione looked at him a little oddly.

"You are an interesting date, did you know that?" she asked, shaking her head. George immediately became nervous again. Hermione noticed his face drop and added, "Not in a bad way or anything like that. Just interesting. I like things that are interesting; they keep me intrigued." George noticed Hermione's cheeks were flushed, and he was rather proud that she found him interesting. "Well, we've been talking for a long while, and it's getting late," she said as she fidgeted with a button on her cardigan. "Will you walk me back to your shop so I can Apparate home?"

"Of course." George stood and took their garbage to the rubbish bin. Hermione followed him and slipped her small left hand in his large right one. George looked at their hands for a moment before he started walking in the direction of his shop. They strolled along in a comfortable silence, Hermione gently swinging the bag containing her book; George reflected that this was the first date he'd had with an intelligent girl in a good long while. Sure, he'd enjoyed looking at Hermione's legs, but he had also liked talking to her. She was assertive and brilliant, and George liked the way she took control of the picnic situation. Granted, he was rather relieved that she wasn't as bossy as she had been when she was technically clocked in at the Ministry; that would have made for an even more awkward date. Nevertheless, there was something about her that commanded attention and order.

Hermione was shocked to find that the date with George, which was only supposed to be a way to quiet their nightly laboratory work, was actually more than enjoyable. She knew the twins could be charming, but George had been something more than that, and she had tried in vain to stop her hand from reaching for his in the park. When they reached Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes she thanked him again for the book and dinner.

"You don't have to thank me anymore, honestly. I wanted to take you out. I'm just really happy you let Fred bribe you into it," George told her with a slightly sad smile.

"About that," Hermione started as she looked down at her feet briefly, taking a deep breath. "Would you want to go out again, maybe?" she asked, meeting his startled eyes.

"Really? You want to go out again? With me?"

"Yes, yes and yes." She smiled at his questions.

Hermione was asking _him_ out? George tried to compose himself. "Sure. I think that would be great." His heart was pounding, and he wasn't sure exactly what he's said, but he was pretty sure he'd agreed.

"Well, I'll stop in soon or send you an owl. Good night, George," she whispered, as she tried to slip her hand out of his, but he held on firmly. She turned questioning eyes to his but they soon fluttered closed as he leaned down and lightly brushed his lips against hers. It was the briefest of kisses, but it sent a rampaging flock of butterflies through Hermione's tummy.

"Good night," George whispered, finally releasing her hand. She took a deep breath and smiled before apparating away. When she arrived in her flat, she let out a squeal of delight at exactly the same moment George bellowed "Yes!" for half of Diagon Alley to hear.

* * *

_There we go... an extra long chapter for everyone who reviewed! If you haven't reviewed yet, give it a try... it's fun and easy, and it makes me giggle! _

_Got an idea? Please, let me know! _

_Also, if you are in need of even more entertainment, check out the stories in the Twin.Exchange profile (a link is in my profile)!! Now be fruitful and review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Being Assertive by WeasleyForMe_

_Could Hermione be the demanding, bossy, assertive woman of George's dreams? _

_Thanks to Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte for beta reading for me and for baking very tasty pies! _

* * *

For the rest of the weekend, George floated around on an invisible cloud of lovesickness, while Fred went about his usual business of rotating his dates. When Fred arrived home on Sunday night after taking Angelina out to lunch and Luna out for dinner, he collapsed on the couch next to George. "Dating is hard work," he muttered.

George turned slightly toward his twin. "You know, I should be upset with you for suggesting Lustre de Cristal, but I just can't seem to be angry. Did I tell you about how she took my hand in the park?"

Fred rolled his eyes dramatically. "Yes, yes, you've told me at least fifty times, Forge."

"Well, how about the kiss? I don't think I've fully explained how great the kiss was. It was-"

"George! I've heard all about it! Just relax, and wait until she sends you an owl or something. Honestly," Fred murmured, "if she knew how insane you were being, she'd start avoiding you."

George snorted. "At least I'm not dating the whole of our graduating class from Hogwarts and then some. So, how was dinner with, Angelina was it?"

"No, Angelina was my lunch date. I had dinner with Luna, and it was fine, but I can't decide which one of them I like the best. I should probably get to choosing one by now. Angie is really something; she gets free season tickets from work to see the Tutshill Tornados, too." George rolled his eyes. "But Luna is so damn cute, and Katie is the funniest. Oh, and Alicia is probably the sweetest person I've ever met. Gods, how am I supposed to choose one?"

"Toss a coin?" George said sarcastically.

"Well, you're not help are you, you lovesick buffoon. You're got to get a grip. Hermione obviously won't want some tosser who's just going to flower her with mushy gifts and googly eyes." Fred dramatically thrust his hand over his heart and imitated that type of scenario. "'Oh, Hermione! I've been thinking about you nonstop like some silly twit, and I'd love to take you out on my yacht. Here's the ruby necklace I just spent a thousand galleons on for you, darling.' She'd probably vomit and then die of boredom."

"Thanks for your vote of confidence, but I'd never be _that _bad."

"I hope not, for everyone's sake. Oh, bugger, I'm supposed to send a 'goodnight' owl to Katie," Fred said, jumping up to write a letter.

* * *

Hermione was very pleased to note that Fred was true to his word. It was Tuesday afternoon, and she hadn't received a single complaint about Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in days. This was convenient, because she'd been much too busy thinking about George to do any work while she was at the Ministry anyway. It was time for her to clock out, and she was debating whether or not to stop at the shop and see George. Her curiosity won out, and she found herself traipsing down Diagon Alley on her way home. She had come up with the perfect second date for George and herself, but she needed to make sure he was still interested. She wanted to take him somewhere that she could find out if he was interested in her culture enough to appreciate that she was raised in a muggle home. She didn't need a man who was going to show off his money or status; she wanted someone who was self-assured and fun. She thought that George fit into that category, but she wanted to make sure.

As Hermione entered their store, she noticed Ginny was there as well. "Hermione!"

"Ginny! How are you?" Hermione asked, receiving a hug from her friend.

"Great, just picking up some Canary Creams. It's fun playing pranks at work," Ginny told her with a grin, very similar to the ones Fred and George wore while misbehaving. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, um, I'm just here to see George."

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "George? Why would you be here to see him? Fred's the one dating everybody."

Hermione was becoming more uncomfortable with each passing minute. "Well, I… you see, I went out with George as part of a bargain, and then I asked him out again."

Ginny noticed Hermione's rosy cheeks and they way her eyes kept flicking to the floor. "Oh! It's you! You were the one!" Ginny said happily, clapping her hands. "George seemed extra happy to me, and now I know why! I never imagined the two of you together, but it seems just perfect." Hermione closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead, wondering how Ginny had gotten the wrong idea.

"Ginny, he's not my boyfriend, it was just one date."

"Well I've never seen him so happy. Look, he's whistling while he's waiting on that grouchy looking man!" Hermione looked to the front counter, and George was in fact whistling quite jovially. Then his eyes met hers, and the butterflies were back in Hermione's stomach for another round. George smiled brightly and waved to her, increasing his speed with the customer so he could go talk to her. "Told you," Ginny said. "So, are you going to start coming to Sunday brunch at the Burrow?"

"Ginny! I just told you, it's really nothing. Just one date. Now will you please put a sock in it?"

George sauntered over; he wanted to talk to Hermione, but he didn't want to interrupt his sister. "Hey Hermione," he said quietly, almost reverently, causing her heart to skip a beat.

"Hi George," she replied in much the same manner. "I just stopped by, because I just wanted to check to see if you were free on Friday?" Ginny looked on in amusement.

"Yeah!" George replied too quickly. He cleared his throat and added, "Yes, I think I am."

Ginny snickered, earning two glares. Hermione continued, "Well, if you want to, I was thinking we could go to a pub in muggle London. It's one that I really love."

George was thrilled that she wanted to take him somewhere that was special to her. "Sounds wicked. Meet me here again?"

"At eight?" she asked. He nodded before something exploded in the stock room, drawing the attention of the trio and the few remaining customers.

"George!" Fred hollered. "Get your arse back here, now!"

"Um, I guess I should go help him. See you on Friday," George told Hermione, who was urging him toward the back room. "Bye,Gin."

When he was gone, Ginny dragged Hermione out of the store. "Come on, I'll buy you a cup of coffee, and you can tell me all about your date!"

* * *

_Kind of a short chapter, but I hope you'll still review!! The next one will be another date which I'm very excited to write about!! I'm really trying to use everyone's suggestions, so let me know if you have one! Thanks!! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Being Assertive by WeasleyForMe_

_Could Hermione be the demanding, bossy, assertive woman of George's dreams? _

_Thanks to Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte for beta reading for me and being a never ending source of fun! _

* * *

By Friday, George didn't care where Hermione was taking him, as long as he got to see her. He knew he was driving Fred batshit insane with his constant ramblings about Hermione, but he couldn't seem to help himself. He spent the whole day working in the shop waiting for eight o'clock.

"Are you sure this looks all right?" George asked after dinner, concerned about his casual attire.

Fred barely looked up from _The Daily Prophet_. "Of course. Don't want to look too fancy, and you can't wear a robe to Muggle London. Calm down, would ya?"

George stood in front of the bathroom mirror, examining himself. At least the black t-shirt clung loosely to his muscled chest without being too tight. If he could just get his messy hair to lay flat, he might say he looked good. He shook his head and decided it would have to do.

* * *

Hermione hadn't been so lucky. Ginny had insisted on picking out a date outfit for her, and she was being forced by the pushy redhead to wear it. "What do you mean, too tight?" Ginny asked, motioning to Hermione's jeans.

"I mean, these jeans are squeezing my thighs, and you can see my midriff much more than I'd care for! And this shirt barely covers me!" Hermione exclaimed. She tugged at the tiny shirt and looked at Ginny, waiting for her to agree.

"Fine, lose the shirt. But you are going to wear those pants. They're great!" Hermione glared at her. "What do you want me to say? I'm just really excited that George is exhibiting better dating patterns that my other brothers. I want you to look nice!"

After much more arguing and not much compromising, Hermione was dressed in the 'infernal' jeans and a plain t-shirt which covered her entire belly. "Honestly, Ginny. I already told you where I'm taking him. I don't need to get dressed up!" she said as she slipped on some old shoes. "I'll be late if I don't leave now." Ginny shooed her quickly out the door and told her to have fun.

Hermione apparated to The Leaky Cauldron and made her way down Diagon Alley. The closer she got to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, the more excited she became. She arrived to find George standing in front of the store, looking rather fit. Her heart skipped a beat when he smiled at her, and she let her eyes trail down his body, noticing the way his sleeves hung around his biceps. "You look nice!"

George snorted. "You don't have to sound so surprised," he said, jokingly.

"How about, you look nice like you usually do?"

"Much better," he muttered with a grin. "You do, too. Now, where are we going? I've been wondering for days!" he whined.

"Muggle London," she told him as they started to walk back to The Leaky Cauldron. "To a karaoke bar," she casually added.

George froze. "A karaoke bar? Isn't that where you sing idiotic songs so other people can laugh at you?"

"Yep!" Hermione told him with a bright smile. "Oh, but you forgot about the beer. There will be lots of beer." She took his hand as they walked out into Muggle London. "Do you know any Muggle songs?" she asked him quietly.

George had to think through her question for a few seconds; her warm hand was distracting him. "Wait, what? I have to sing?" he asked, somewhat shocked. He could do many things well, but singing wasn't one of them.

Hermione shrugged. "Only if you want to. I will. It's fun!"

"I only know three Muggle songs, Hermione," George told her. "They play a few that are about magic on the Wizard's Wireless. But beyond that…"

"Don't worry about it; just have fun!" she said, squeezing his hand as they approached a doorway marked "The Firehouse" and went inside. It was a cozy bar where everything was decorated in dark red and black, and the walls were painted orange and red, making it look flames. George noticed a small stage with a microphone set up on it as Hermione let him to a small, empty table with two chairs. "Have a seat, I'll be right back," she told him with a smile.

George took a seat and watched Hermione head toward the bar. For some reason, he couldn't stop looking at her arse; there was something spectacular about the jeans she was wearing, and he wasn't the only one who noticed. George automatically clenched his jaw when he saw several other guys leering at her with looks of intent on their faces. She didn't seem to notice them as she paid for some drinks at the bar and headed back to the table. "What did you get?" George asked, noticing the way the others stopped looking at her once she was with him.

"Just beer, nothing too fancy. They're on special tonight, so drink up! This date is on me," she told George, taking the seat opposite him. He started to interrupt, but she quieted him by placing her left index finger over his lips. "No arguments, either. You bought me an expensive book last week, which I've already finished, because it was so fabulously informative. So, just let me buy you a few cheap beers in the hopes that you'll sing a karaoke song along with everyone else." She sounded so hopeful, and he finger was firm and welcomed against his lips. George just nodded slightly; he would let her buy him some drinks while he enjoyed her company.

She removed her finger, and George took a drink to replace the feeling of emptiness against his mouth. "Wow, I always forget how different Muggle beer tastes," he said.

"George, don't use the "M" word in here," she told him with a chuckle. He made the motion of zipping his mouth shut before continuing with his beer. They fell into a comfortable conversation about work, and after a few more beers each, they both loosened up quite a bit. George reveled in the way Hermione smiled and laughed as he recounted stories of particularly difficult costumers that had been in his store. "This one woman came in to complain that we only make Canary Creams. Apparently her daughter wanted to turn into a flamingo, and I had to explain how difficult it was to get that particular shade of pink just right." Hermione giggled as he continued. "No, I'm serious! We've tried to make Flamingo Fancies, but they didn't come out right at all! Fred kept turning orange instead of pink, and his beak looked completely wrong." The image of Fred as an odd, orange bird sent Hermione into a laughing fit. George found her laughter to be contagious. He was beginning to love the way her nose crinkled when something was particularly funny.

"I need to make fun of Fred for that! He can't even manage to turn into the correct colour flamingo!"

"Yep, Fred makes a very awkward bird. But he's kept his promise? No more noise violations?"

Hermione smiled. "Indeed he has. I figured he was just buying me off with the date last week, but he's kept his word."

"Wait, you thought he was only buying you off? Then why did you agree to go out with me?"

Hermione pondered her reasons for a moment, before decided to just tell the truth. She shrugged. "I suppose that there was something appealing about going on a date with you."

George was floored and flattered. "Really? Because the thought of taking you out was spectacular to me. It still is."

Hermione blushed and stared down at the beer bottle she had been peeling the label from. Luckily neither of them had to respond further, as an announcer stood on the small stage, tapping the microphone. "It's time to start karaoke! Feel free to choose a song and sign up!"

Hermione smiled across the table at George. "I sing every time I come, but don't feel like you have to. I just think its fun."

"I literally only know three songs though," he told her, as someone passed the list of songs and the sign-up sheet to them. Hermione placed the pages between them so they could both look. George was surprised to see one of the songs he knew on the list. Hermione selected a song he didn't know and put her name down. She held the page between them and raised an eyebrow. He took the paper and grinned. "Don't look though. It's a surprise," he told her, and she looked away while he signed up and passed the pages to the next table.

"You knew one," she asked and he nodded while he finished his beer. "Let me get you another one," she told him, taking the empty bottle as she stood. "You'll probably need it."

"I couldn't agree with you more," he muttered when she was gone. He grimaced as a suave looking man started talking to her as she ordered more beer. Her back was to George, but he could make out that she shook her head before getting the beers and bringing them back to the table.

"What did he want?" George asked, gruffly.

"It was so weird. He asked me if there was a ninja in my pants, and then he proceeded to tell me that my arse was 'kickin''… I think that was supposed to be a pick-up line of some sort."

George burst out into laughter at the slightly confused look on his date's face. "Hermione, that was definitely a pick-up line, and your arse is definitely kickin'."

Hermione tried to hide her pink cheeks and rolled her eyes as the first karaoke singer took the stage. George chuckled as the guy sang some seemingly random song about turning Japanese. Then the guy after him was drunk and singing a song called "Whip It", complete with the whipping motion. His strange movements had everyone laughing, including Hermione, although you could tell she actually felt bad for the silly man. Then came a woman with a lovely voice who sang something called "I Will Survive". Hermione leaned across the table and explained that it was a disco song, and George recalled his Muggle Studies teacher explaining what a horridly awful genre that was.

Hermione stood up when her song was called. She took the microphone after the announcer told everyone that she was going to sing "Just a Girl" by a band called No Doubt. George had never heard of it, but he sat back in his seat, ready to cheer her on, even if she was terrible. His heart skipped a beat when the music started and Hermione winked coyly at him. He scooted to the edge of his chair when she started to sing; she wasn't half bad, and George was mesmerized by the way she was moving her hips. She looked at George as she sang, "_Oh I'm just a girl, take a good look at me, just your typical prototype. Oh... I've had it up to here_!" He knew she was certainly an assertive woman, but he loved the way she was announcing it to everyone at the bar. When she finished, most of the room applauded, especially the other women who appreciated the song. Hermione returned to her seat while George continued to clap.

"That song was really great, and I had no idea you could sing that well!" he told her, amazed.

She laughed as she said, "Well you're up next, so now I get to see how good you are!"

Sure enough, the announcer called his song, and he instantly became nervous. Hermione urged him to the stage, and he could hear her shout his name when he was halfway there. He took the microphone, realizing it was too late to turn back as the music began. He was delighted to see the words appear on a screen in front of him; his mum and dad loved this song, but he hadn't heard it since he'd moved out of the Burrow.

"_I heat up, I can't cool down. You've got me spinning 'round and 'round_," he sang, his voice growing steadier with each word. "_This isn't so bad_," he thought, when he saw Hermione smile, recognizing the song instantly.

Hermione giggled and danced around in her seat. Of course, out of all the songs on the list, George would know "Abracadabra". She was so excited that he was actually singing a song, fully participating in the date she had chosen. He wasn't exactly a good singer, but it wasn't painful to listen to either. He also looked simply smashing, and Hermione could sense all of the women checking out her date as he sang such sensual lyrics. It was both flattering and irritating.

George continued to sing, deciding that karaoke was actually quite fun and a good laugh. He'd have to tell Fred about this later. He sang, "_Every time you call my name, I heat up like a burning flame. Burning flame, full of desire; kiss me baby, let the fire get higher_." He even shook his bum a little bit for good measure.

Hermione was delighted by George's antics; he was really getting into the song. He also stared at her while singing, "_You make me hot, you make me sigh_," and Hermione was completely lost in images of them snogging. By the end of the song, she was snapped back to reality as people clapped and hollered for George. He responded by bowing, ostentatiously, before leaving the stage. Hermione was about to congratulate him on his first karaoke song, but George was cornered but a cute, little blonde girl on his way back. Hermione scowled, noticing that she was about their age, and glared at the short skirt the girl was wearing. He quickly shook his head and sidestepped around the girl until he reached their table.

"Well, that was fun!" he said as he plopped down in the chair next to Hermione. "I didn't sound too bad, did I?" he asked with a smile.

"What did that girl say?" Hermione asked, still glaring at the other female. George's smile faltered a bit.

"Nothing important. Something about buying me a drink, but I told her I was here with a sexy brunette who already bought me plenty."

"No, you didn't," Hermione said with a chuckle.

"Yes, actually I did," George told her, his face revealing his honesty. Karaoke singers continued on the stage, but Hermione was completely lost in the sparkling green of George's eyes. "Do you want another beer?" Hermione nodded. "Just let me buy one round, or else I'll feel like a rotten date." He kissed her cheek lightly as he stood and sauntered over to the bar. Hermione smiled as she touched her cheek and then grimaced as she heard a woman with a shrill voice trying to sing "Love Shack". George returned with their drinks, and they sat side by side, legs touching, while they listened to a few more singers. After awhile, Hermione stifled a yawn, and George whispered, "Ready to go home?"

"I probably should. It's been a long week."

They stood and left the pub, slowly making their way back down the Muggle street toward the Leaky Cauldron where they could both safely apparate away. "So, what are the other two Muggle songs you know?" Hermione asked as they walked along.

"I've heard "Do You Believe in Magic" a bunch of times; it's really overplayed on the Wizard's Wireless," he said, rolling his eyes making Hermione laugh. "I'm not completely ignorant to Muggle culture, but I don't know much music. The only other song I really know is "I Want to Hold Your Hand", which I really love."

"Oh, I love that song, too," Hermione agreed. She glanced up at George and was surprised by the look he was giving her.

"Karaoke was fun, and I did want to sing another song," George told her quietly before he started singing. "_I'll tell you something, I think you'll understand. When I'll say that something, I want to hold your hand_."

Hermione acknowledged the butterflies as they took up residence once again in her tummy, and she slipped gently slipped her hand onto George's outstretched palm. He wrapped his fingers around her hand and lowered it to his side, smiling. Their hands fit together perfectly, and it felt even better than it had on their first date. They continued to walk along slowly as George sang to her, his deep voice steady. "_Oh please, say to me, you'll let me be your man. And please, say to me, you'll let me hold your hand_." Hermione leaned her head against George's arm as they walked along.

Once they had reached the front of their destination, Hermione turned to face him. "I had fun, did you?"

She was surprised by the response she received as George's lips pressed against hers, and her eyes fluttered closed. Every fiber of her body was aware of the pressure and presence of his lips as they slid against her own. She could feel his hand as it wrapped around her lower back, pulling her closer against his body. She allowed her hand to find its way into his soft hair and ran slowly down his neck. George nibbled lightly on her lower lip, gently deepening their kisses, causing Hermione to sigh into his mouth. George continued to plant gentle kisses against her soft lips before pulling back slightly, and Hermione noticed that he had never released her hand.

"Yes, I had fun," he whispered with a smile and kissed her cheek softly.

She giggled. "Thanks for singing. I wasn't sure if you would."

"Now I'll definitely be singing 'Abracadabra' at work next week. Fred is going to kill me, unless I tell him it's your fault," he said, squeezing her hand while she laughed again. "Hermione, want to get some food again next week?"

"I'd like that," she said, finally pulling her hand out of his. "I'll see you soon. Good night, George." She apparated away, leaving George to smile as he walked home.

* * *

_Ok, so there's an extra long chapter to make up for the last one! Thanks again for all the reviews so far! Please continue to review, and let me know if you have an idea you'd like to see! And wasn't George adorable?!  
_

_And a HUGE thank you to Mistymist and the other ladies in the twin exchange forum for their help when I got stuck! :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Being Assertive by WeasleyForMe_

_Could Hermione be the demanding, bossy, assertive woman of George's dreams? _

_Thanks to Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte for beta reading for me! _

* * *

Chapter 6

"George, your girlfriend is here," Fred called across the store. Hermione rolled her eyes. It had been a month since Fred had convinced her to go on 'just one' date with George. They had gone out a number of times, but they hadn't yet discussed what their relationship actually entailed. All Hermione knew was that she didn't think she'd mind being George's girlfriend. George walked out from the stockroom wearing casual clothes, unlike Fred's work robes, and she immediately broke out into a grin.

"Ready to go?" he asked her before kissing her cheek lightly.

"I suppose, but why won't you tell me where we're going?" she whined. It was a beautiful Friday afternoon and she had just left work. She'd been wondering where they were headed all day.

George chuckled as he took her hand. "If you must know, we're going on a picnic."

"Ooh, another picnic?"

George wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they walked out of his store, basket in hand. "Yes, because the last picnic wasn't really supposed to be a picnic." Hermione looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "During our first date, I didn't know what to get for dinner so I ran into a café and bought a bunch of food."

Hermione paused and started to giggle. All George could do was try to quite her as she positively howled with laughter, drawing the attention of the other witches and wizards on Diagon Alley. "I thought it was strange," she said through gasps, "that you went off to look at some books. Why didn't you just tell me you didn't know what to do?"

George merely shook his head. "Because I had to impress you so you'd ask me out on a second date," he said with a wink and an eyebrow wiggle. As soon as she composed herself he led her back to the park they had visited the last time. They found an area of soft grass and laid out a quilt where they spread out the food and sat.

"Did you make all of the food?" Hermione asked, spying the messy looking sandwiches, slightly burnt cookies and oddly shaped vegetable slices.

George beamed. "Yes, I made everything!" Hermione pursed her lips so she didn't laugh out loud at him. He really was adorable, and the food looked like it was still fairly edible.

"Thanks," she said, leaning over their dinner to kiss him. He ran his fingertips along her jaw as their lips met, sending a shiver along Hermione's spine. George playfully nipped her lower lip, running his tongue smoothly over the seam of her lips. If George Weasley was good at anything, it was definitely snogging.

Hermione pulled back and sat down on the other side of their food. George pouted at the lost contact of her lips. "Maybe more after dessert," Hermione said as she smiled sweetly, cheering George.

"Or maybe that could be dessert." He smirked slyly at her, a questioning glint in his eyes.

Hermione cleared her throat as she blushed, piling food onto two plates. George immediately turned his attention to the egg salad sandwiches and carrot sticks. "I'm starving. Fred took the longest lunch in history today, so I was left with a tiny little short one. I only had time to eat three sandwiches."

"Oh, is that all?" Hermione asked sarcastically. "I couldn't possibly make it through an afternoon with anything less than five." She daintily shoved a sandwich quarter into her mouth, causing George to snort.

"If there's one thing I've come to love about you, Hermione, it's your lovely humour," he told her with a smug look. She felt her cheeks tingle at the mention of loving something about her. "Go ahead and prove it. Eat five sandwiches."

Always one for a challenge, Hermione tried to eat five, but could only manage two and a half along with some vegetable sticks and a cookie. George helpfully finished her sandwich and cleaned out the rest of the basket. Stomachs filled with George's gourmet food, they leaned back in the grass to watch the sky change colour as the sun set.

"What's your favourite colour?" Hermione asked as they enjoyed the view.

George pointed along the horizon. "See that colour right there? That kind of bright red mixed orange. Like that. I guess you'd call it cinnamon." Hermione turned her head to face him and nodded. "It's the exact colour of the flecks in your eyes."

Hermione snuggled up against his side. "Mm… that was romantic."

George grinned in celebration even though Hermione wasn't looking at his face. He ran a hand through her extremely curly hair. "What's your favourite?"

"Plum purple."

"Hey, that's not the colour of my eyes."

Hermione giggled against his chest where he head was laying. "I know. Sorry, I'm not a romantic." They were quiet for a few moments, lost in their own thoughts. Hermione turned her head away from the sunset so she was laying across George's chest facing him. "George, can I ask you something?" He nodded. "Why did you and Fred leave school? There wasn't much time left before your graduation, and I know you could have fought through Umbridge if you tried."

George stared at the sky for a moment. "It's really hard to explain. We didn't leave out of fear, we left out of spite. It was a statement about the way we believe that nonconformity is important. I was also really happy to hear that more students started to stand up to her after we were gone. And besides, it was priceless to see that toad-faced bitch explode like she did."

Hermione smiled and pulled herself up so she was looking down at him as he was on his back. "It was a lovely image that I cherished for the remainder of that school year. Plus you're a legendary Hogwarts celebrity right now," she told him, causing him to blush and lick his lips. "I'm about to snog a cultural icon," she said with a small giggle before she let her lips claim his. George patiently let Hermione tease his mouth with little pecks and licks until he couldn't stand it any longer. He slowly wound his fingers around her curls and deepened their kiss. Hermione gladly accepted his tongue into her mouth as he fingers slid along the side of his neck. George sighed into her mouth as her hand came to rest against his chest and her lips made contact with his Adam's apple. Her sweet lips made a path along his neck and George was afraid he was going to moan or drool or do something highly embarrassing.

"Hermione, I'm afraid of causing a public scene."

She drew back and looked around the park. Although it was twilight, there were a number of people walking and children playing. "Good point. Want to walk me home? I have a lovely front porch, perfect for snogging?"

Within seconds, George had the quilt packed in the basket, and he was hurriedly pulling Hermione toward her flat.

* * *

_Everything seems to be going well for George and Hermione, but the tides will be changing... Thanks for reading and thank you for all of the reviews so far. I'd love to know what you think and if you have an idea to add!!_

_Thanks again to the twin.exchange ladies!! _


	7. Chapter 7

_Being Assertive by WeasleyForMe_

_Could Hermione be the demanding, bossy, assertive woman of George's dreams? _

_Thanks to Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte for beta reading for me! _

* * *

As Hermione sat at her desk on Tuesday morning, she looked up to see another letter drop onto her desk. "Again?" she asked out loud. George had been sending note after note, asking her if she wanted to go to a Muggle cinema with him on Thursday evening. She hadn't had time to answer him yet, and it seemed like he was having a slow day at work. She chuckled as she opened the letter.

_Hermione,_

_You didn't answer yet! Do you want to go see a Muggle movie with me? I've never been to one! Please! Come on! Don't make me whine!_

_-George_

She rolled her eyes and grabbed some parchment, quickly scribbling down an affirmative answer. She sent word off with one of the Ministry owls.

* * *

"Hey Fred," George muttered, sauntering up next to his twin. "What do you wear to the Muggle cinema? I'm taking Hermione on Thursday. I'm planning on making my move, you know, telling her how much I like her." He was grinning broadly. From what he'd heard, you just sit in a dark room and watch moving pictures; it would be the most perfect location for some snogging.

"I'm not sure. I've never been to one," Fred answered. "I'll be out on Thursday as well. With Luna," he said, winking at George.

"So, you've chosen Luna?"

Fred snorted. "Hardly. I'm going to lunch with Angelina tomorrow."

* * *

By the time Thursday had rolled around, George had to call Ginny in as reinforcement. "George, you can just wear what you have on right now," she told him. She thought it was cute that he was so worried, but she was amazed he needed help with this.

"This?!" he asked, pointing to his magenta work robe.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "What you have on under that! Honestly, Muggles always wear jeans and t-shirts. It's not really a big deal."

"Oh, I thought I was going to have to get really dressed up in a suit or something. That's what I thought Muggles wore to the theatre."

"That's a different kind of theatre, George. Why don't you just put on a clean shirt and go like that. Hermione isn't even that fussy," Ginny reminded her brother. She pointed at the clock on the wall. "And you'd better close the shop and get a move on."

Fred came sprinting around a shelf over to the front counter where his siblings were talking. "George! Help me! I've booked two dates for tonight!"

Ginny and George started laughing while Fred alternately wrung his hands and pulled at his messy hair. Ginny kissed him on the cheek. "I'm leaving, but good luck with that," she said brightly. "I'm actually surprised this didn't happen sooner." She shook her head and exited the store.

"What did you do?" George asked.

Fred groaned as he locked the front door and turned the sign to 'closed'. "I told Luna ages ago that I'd take her to dinner, but then earlier Alicia asked me if I wanted to go to a café later. I accidentally told her I'd go, because Luna slipped my mind for a moment."

"We've all been telling you to choose one girl. What the hell are you going to do about it now?"

Fred looked desperately around the store, hoping to find anything that would help him. "Maybe I can just take a Nosebleed Nougat and trick Alicia!"

"Are you dense, Fred? She knows all about the Nosebleed Nougats and everything else in here for that matter!" he said, gesturing to their products.

"Ok, ok, you're right," Fred muttered as he paced around in circles.

"You'll just have to cancel one."

"No!" Fred exclaimed as his face lit up. "I've got it! You can go out with Alicia in my place so she doesn't get too mad at me. The two of you are good friends!"

George shook his head furiously. "I've got plans with Hermione tonight."

"Oh, come on, George, please!"

"No, I'm going to the cinema."

"Please, you've got to help me!" Fred wailed. "Hermione already likes you! You can just cancel! I haven't chosen one of the girls yet, so I need to keep making good impressions on all of them."

George sighed. It pained him to see his twin and best friend so upset. Surely Hermione wouldn't mind if he rescheduled their date. "Ok, but if I go out with Alicia," George began, causing Fred's features to become hopeful, "you're paying for everything."

"Of course!" Fred exclaimed, hugging his twin. "You're the best, George! Thank you! Now, hurry up, because you have to meet her in ten minutes…."

"Ten minutes?!" George yelled. "Well, first I've got to let Hermione know that I can't go see the Muggle film!"

"No," Fred said as he pulled George's magenta robe off for him. "There's no time to owl Hermione. You've got to meet Alicia right now!"

"But-"

"I'll send her a note, ok? Just go, please!" Fred pleaded, as he handed George a handful of Galleons and flattened his hair.

"Fine, but make sure you explain what happened, and please tell her I'm really sorry," George ordered as he was ushered out of the shop into the traffic of Diagon Alley.

He turned toward the café, upset about missing the movie with Hermione, but at least he'd get to spend time with a good friend. How did Fred manage to get himself into these situations? He arrived at the café to find Alicia Spinnet waiting at a table for two. "George? What are you doing here?"

Meanwhile, Fred quickly grabbed a piece of lime green and orange parchment to send to Hermione. He glanced at his watch and realized he was going to be late to pick up Luna. "Shit," he muttered as he jotted down a sentence for Hermione.

_Hermione,_

_Can't make our date tonight, sorry._

_-George_

Fred sent the owl off to the Ministry and ran to change his clothes.

* * *

_I realize this chapter is kind of short, but it's important for the plot! Thanks so much for all of the reviews so far... I love to hear from you! Oh, and thanks to Panny for review number 100!! :D More of this should be posted soon!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Being Assertive by WeasleyForMe_

_Could Hermione be the demanding, bossy, assertive woman of George's dreams? _

_Thanks to Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte for beta reading for me and generally being SuperCool!! _

* * *

Hermione decided that going to see a movie would be a very welcome distraction after a ridiculously long day at work. She had been running around trying to solve a land dispute on Diagon Alley and a complaint about wild pixies in Hogsmeade. And that was only in the morning. After lunch even more paperwork was piled on her desk, and she had reached the point where the only thing she wanted to do was go and see George. And she was about to leave for the cinema when she noticed a piece of neon parchment as it landed on her desk.

"Not another absurd request!" she moaned as she unfolded it. She sighed as she read it. It looked like she was going home alone instead of out with George. She suddenly felt an undeniable emptiness as it crept into her chest, realizing that she would in fact miss him. She was falling for George.

She packed her paperwork and headed for the street.

* * *

As George took a seat across the small table from Alicia, he gave her a crooked grin. "It's kind of a long story, but I'm going to be your date for tonight. That is unless you object and kick me out or something."

Alicia giggled, reminding George of the fun they always had when the played Quidditch together. "No, I'd never kick you out! I was just surprised," she told him. "Is there anything wrong with Fred?"

"The obvious answer to that question is 'yes', but if you're asking if he's on his deathbed or something, then no." George smirked as he ordered a drink and a sandwich while Alicia tried to stop laughing.

"It's nice to see you, Alicia," he told her once the waiter had gone.

"I've missed you. I haven't spent any time with you at all in the last few months. How are things?"

George ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not complaining. Work is pretty good; slow season and all, but once school shopping starts, things will pick up. Oh, and I'm dating Hermione Granger," he mentioned, before taking a sip of his drink.

"Really?" she asked, surprised. "How on earth did that happen? Not that it's bad, but, you know. I wouldn't have guessed that one."

George sighed. "She said she wanted me, and it was all downhill from there." Alicia was puzzled, but she could tell by the dreamy look on his face that he was content.

"I'm happy for you, George," she told him sincerely as their food arrived. "So, have you seen Angelina lately?"

George paused as he chewed his sandwich, unsure whether Alicia knew that she and her girl friends were all dating the same man. Fred was going to hear about it if this "date" became awkward.

But much to George's pleasure and dismay, he looked across the table at Alicia and immediately noticed Hermione across the restaurant, staring straight back at him. She was holding a takeaway bag, and looked less than pleased.

I strangled look crossed George's face, and he didn't know whether to smile and call her over or start to cry from the glare she was sending. "Are you alright? You don't look too good," Alicia told him. Her voice was laced with concern, and she reached across the table to gentle touch his cheek.

"I'm- uh, I'm fine," he managed to say, but the damage was done. Hermione walked over to their table like a silent storm. Alicia hadn't noticed her yet and continued to coo about George's odd expression.

Hermione paused as she came up along the table. "Good evening, George. Alicia," she said almost emotionlessly, but her stormy eyes gave her away.

Alicia turned toward the voice and quickly dropped her hand from George's cheek. "Hermione! How have you been? George was just telling me about you!"

Hermione turned toward George, completely ignoring Alicia. "What is this?" she asked quite pointedly.

"It's just, it's only Alicia," George muttered. "Hermione, I didn't mean to cancel-"

"I don't want to hear it," she told him quietly. "I can plainly see with my own eyes exactly what was so important to you that you needed to cancel our date, which, may I remind you, was originally planned by you in the first place."

Alicia just sat, dumbstruck, while George stuttered and mumbled. "I just, wait, this isn't a date, Hermione. You see, Fred-"

"I don't want to hear about it. I'm just going to take my dinner and go home, and I don't really want to see you." Hermione simply turned, and without another word, began walking toward the exit. George tried to understand how bad the situation must look to her as he watched her slender calves and curvy hips disappear from view.

"George! Go after her!" Alicia exclaimed. "She doesn't understand!"

George shook his head as he jumped to his feet. "I'm going to murder Fred." He ran out of the café and looked for her, but she had already vanished.

* * *

George had tried to contact Hermione for the rest of the evening, but each of his owls returned with their letters unopened. She was avoiding him, and he couldn't stand it. He was well on his way to going completely mental, pacing around the kitchen when Fred apparated home, whistling a peppy tune.

"Fred!" George bellowed.

"Oh, George," Fred muttered as he started to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt. "How was Alicia?"

"Oh, Alicia was fine," George managed, through gritted teeth. "But not you; you're going to spend a week in bed while your bones re-grow!"

Fred scratched his head. "You're not making any sense."

George clutched at his hair and let out a scream before collapsing onto the couch. He spent the next hour explaining the situation and threatening Fred.

"You've got to get Ginny. She can fix this," Fred told him, once he was done ranting.

"No, _you_ can fix it!" George declared assertively, before stomping off to his room. He spent the rest of the evening trying to contact Hermione.

* * *

Hermione decided to call off work on Friday morning; she needed a day for herself. But after spending the entire weekend in her apartment with the floo connection closed, she decided it was not beneficial to mope. So she found herself on Sunday afternoon, organizing her paperwork for the following day and baking cookies.

"Hermione?" Ginny called through the newly reopened floo grate. "I'm coming over." Hermione pulled her treats out of the oven and sighed. She walked into the living room, prepared to put on a good show.

"Ginny! How are you?" she asked, excitedly.

"I'm fine, but I've heard you've been hiding out all weekend."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Did you hear that from George, perchance?"

"Yes, now would you tell me what's going on?"

Hermione sank down into a cushy armchair. She could feel tears at the backs of her eyes, but refused to let them surface. Ginny was always a good, sympathetic friend, and she knew she could be trusted. "I made a mistake. George is dating other girls. I'm such a fool," she whispered.

Ginny knelt on the floor in front of Hermione. "Other girls?" she asked gently, looking up at her friend. "Hermione, there are no other girls. He's crazy for you."

"Well, he cancelled our date for absolutely no other reason than to take Alicia Spinnet out!"

Ginny gaped at Hermione, slowly processing this information. First, and most importantly, Hermione was completely smitten. But surely George wasn't seeing anyone else. "Hermione, did you give him a chance to explain?" Ginny asked, piecing the puzzle together.

"What is there to explain?" Hermione wailed. "I was into him more than he was into me!"

Ginny shook her head and began to laugh; she knew that Fred had been dating Alicia along with a plethora of other women. "What the bloody hell is so funny?" Hermione demanded.

Ginny reached up and rubbed Hermione shoulder. "George isn't your problem… Fred is."

* * *

_Aw, I feel so bad for George! _

_I hope you're enjoying yourself! Thanks for all of the reviews and adds so far! Remember, if you have an idea or suggestion, let me know. Keep up the lovely reviews! _


	9. Chapter 9

_Being Assertive by WeasleyForMe_

_Could Hermione be the demanding, bossy, assertive woman of George's dreams? _

_Thanks to Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte for beta reading for me and being lovely!! _

* * *

Hermione's eyes narrowed into slits. "Exactly what do you mean by that, Ginny? How can Fred be the sources of my romantic problems when I've never been out on a date with him in my life?"

After taking a deep breath, Ginny muttered to herself, "Well, you're the only one." When she noticed the angry look of puzzlement growing on her friend's face, she sat on the floor in front of her, preparing to explain. "Hermione, Fred has a habit of dating a number of girls at the same time."

"Once again, that tells me nothing," Hermione said, crossing her arms, sinking lower in her armchair.

Ginny chewed on her lip. "Well, it kind of does. I think George agreed to go on a date with Alicia as a favor to Fred." Ginny's insides turned to knots at the look on her friend's face. "Only, it really wasn't a date at all, Hermione. It was just a favor!"

"Why would Fred need George to go on a date for him?"

Ginny decided the only way to save Hermione and George's relationship was to tell her everything. "Because Fred had another date scheduled for the same time. It was all just a mix-up, and George agreed to get some food with Alicia so Fred could still take Luna out for dinner."

Hermione sat frozen in place with an odd expression clouding her features. Ginny looked up at her from her spot on the floor, hoping she would understand. "So you're telling me that I'm not going out with a two-timer?" Hermione asked slowly.

"Right," Ginny answered brightly, glad that Hermione was being sensible. She knew her friend could be rather stubborn at times.

"But you _are_ telling me that I've been dating an unassertive berk?!" she exclaimed. "Why didn't he just tell me? I'm not irrational!"

Ginny swallowed back her retort; she thought Hermione was being irrational right then, but she wasn't about to mention it. "Hermione, if anyone is to blame here, it's Fred, not George. You see that, right? It wasn't George's-"

Hermione cut her off. "No, Ginny. That doesn't really excuse George at all! Besides, he hasn't tried that hard to contact me; he could have come to my apartment," she said, before pausing. "Wait, exactly how many girls is Fred dating?" she asked, leaning forward in her chair so she was more level with Ginny.

"Three. No, four. I'm not sure, Hermione. There might be more than that. I know for sure that it's Luna Lovegood, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell," Ginny said, ticking each name off on her fingers.

A small, almost devilish grin grew on Hermione's lips. "Ginny it's getting late, and I have some things I need to attend to."

Ginny stood. "I understand, but please talk to George. I think he deserves another chance."

Hermione sighed. As angry as she was, she knew deep inside that George hadn't done anything wrong. But now she was convinced more than ever that he might not be right for her; she needed someone who would be mature enough to avoid this type of dramatic nonsense. "I'll talk to him, Ginny."

Smiling for the first time since she had arrived at Hermione's apartment, Ginny flooed out of the apartment. After stretching and feeding Crookshanks, Hermione gathered her thoughts and settled down for some hot tea and a slice of revenge. She pulled some pieces of parchment out of her desk and found her favourite quill and some blue ink. Sipping some tea, she carefully scrawled out four nearly identical letters to four different people. She sealed them up and gave them to her owl with specific directions to each of the recipients.

Hermione went to bed, patiently waiting for the following day to arrive. But her sleep was plagued with images of George looking at her with a disappointed frown before turning his back on her. By the time she woke, she was beginning to feel apprehensive.

All throughout the morning, Hermione began to feel slightly guilty. She sat at her desk, waiting for the minutes to tick away until it was time for lunch, and she began to realize that she was that much closer to witnessing the reaction to the letters she wrote.

Meanwhile, George was moping around the shop while Fred rambled on about his dates. He really missed Hermione and wasn't too happy to hear how Ginny's visit had turned out. He was just hoping that she would decide to talk to him, because he was certain he could explain himself.

It was almost noon, and the store was very quiet. Fred was leaving to eat lunch in the stockroom, giving George time to relax behind the register. He turned to look at the door when the bell sounded. Luna Lovegood and Katie Bell were walking inside, one after the other, making awkward chitchat.

"Hi, George," they called in unison. "Where's Fred?" They turned to look at each other, thoroughly confused as to why they were both looking for Fred.

"Um, he's eating lunch," George responded, not quite sure how to handle more than one girl looking for Fred at the same time. Just then, Angelina came strolling purposefully through the door, and before it had a chance to close, Alicia followed her through. Angelina waved to George at the same time that Alicia smiled brightly at him.

"Hey, is Fred around?" Angelina asked George. "I got a letter telling me to meet him today during my lunch break."

"So did I!" Katie exclaimed.

"Me too," Alicia said skeptically.

"Wow… what a coincidence… I got a letter that said exactly the same thing," Luna told the group as she gazed off into space, lost in thought.

George's eyes went wide. He had no idea what was going on, but he knew it probably wouldn't end happily. He cleared his throat a few times and muttered, "Well, hang on a minute while I go look for him." George quickly ran into the stockroom where Fred was devouring his lunch.

"What's up?" Fred asked before stuffing a cooking into his mouth.

George ran his hands through his hair. "You have some visitors."

"Visitors? Who?"

"Perhaps you should just go and see, before someone gets killed."

Fred cocked an eyebrow, and set down his food to go see what was going on. As soon as he opened the door, he wished he could make himself vanish. There were four sets of confused and annoyed eyes focused on him.

"Fred, what's going on?" Alicia asked.

Luna ran her fingers through her long hair as she said, "I would like to know as well."

Fred froze in place with George next to him; he was too afraid to move.

Angelina waved a piece of parchment in the air. "What is this letter all about?"

"Yeah," Katie continued, "it said I should be here to learn about your 'girlfriends', plural. What is that supposed to mean?"

"Uh, well, I-I actually, I d-didn't send that," Fred stammered, trying to find a means of escape. Just as he was about to run away, the shop door opened one more time, and Hermione can rushing into the store chewing on her bottom lip.

"Hermione," George said dreamily when he saw her. He wanted to run over and scoop her into his arms, but he knew they needed to talk before she'd trust him. Hermione cast a sad smile his way but focused her attention on the girls who were starting to seethe.

"Fred!" Angelina exclaimed. "Are you dating all of us?!"

Fred's face turned white as Katie sadly whispered, "Just tell us the truth, Fred."

George sharply elbowed Fred in the ribs; it was about time his brother came clean to everyone. "Y-Yes," Fred sputtered.

Angelina's jaw dropped. "You _are_ dating all of us?!" Hermione stepped forward, hoping to calm everyone down; she knew it was her fault that everyone was yelling. Before she could speak, Fred began again.

"Yes, I am," Fred announce and then took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but I like all of you so much, I couldn't choose one of you over the others."

Katie looked like she was on the verge of tears, and Angelina looked like she was going to destroy everything in their store. Alicia looked slightly annoyed, but oddly enough, Luna didn't look angry at all.

"I can't believe you're dating Katie, Alicia, Luna, Hermione and I! You're such a pig, Fred!" Angelina yelled.

"Oh, I'm not dating Hermione," Fred said, hoping to lighten everyone's mood. "So that's only four of you." Hermione opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Fred, I can't believe you. I thought we were friends," Katie sobbed as she wiped a tear from her eyes. Fred could almost feel his heart ripping apart.

"You made one of your oldest friends cry, arsehole!" Angelina screamed. George glanced at Fred, trying to figure out what to do as everyone started talking, crying and screaming at the same time. But he didn't get a chance to do anything as Hermione raised her voice over everyone else.

"I'm sorry!" Hermione shouted over all the yelling. "This was entirely my fault." She looked around at everybody's tense expressions and winced.

* * *

_Oh no! Fred and his women have exploded everywhere! The next chapter will most likely be the last one... so last chance for suggestions!_

_Thanks for reading along! I hope you'll leave a review :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Being Assertive by WeasleyForMe_

_Could Hermione be the demanding, bossy, assertive woman of George's dreams? _

_Thanks to Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte for beta reading for me and being so huggable!! _

* * *

Angelina rounded on Hermione. "How is this _your_ fault? I thought Fred just said you were the only one he isn't dating," she challenged.

Hermione bit her lip before answering. "I wrote the letters," she murmured.

"Well I'm glad you did," Angelina said as she shook her head. "I'm out of here." She stormed out of the store without a glance back at the others.

Sobbing, Katie balled up the letter and threw it at Fred. She followed Angelina out of the store. Fred looked torn between staying and following them outside to try to explain himself. George was gaping at Hermione; he couldn't believe she had written the letters. Part of him was angry that she had done that to his twin, but another part was happy that someone had set these events in motion.

"Fred," Alicia said as she shook her head, "I don't understand why you weren't just honest with us. I told you I was also seeing Dean, but you never mentioned anyone else. I thought we were mates, you know, from Hogwarts days." She sighed and turned toward the door. Hermione was holding her head in her hands, not sure what she should say or if she should say anything.

"Alicia, wait," Fred called.

She turned and stuck her hand out. "No, Fred. I'll contact you when I'm good and ready." Before Fred said anything else, she was gone.

Fred was rubbing his face wearily, and much to everyone's surprise, Luna reached out and patted his arm. "Are you all right, Fred?"

"No," he groaned.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm not mad at you. If anything, I think you had a really good thing going," Luna assured him. "I think you should have a chance to date around before you decide who you want to spend your life with."

Fred, George and Hermione all stared at her, thoroughly confused before Fred rounded on Hermione. "I can't believe you did this!" he yelled at her. She winced again.

"I'm sorry, Fred. I was just angry and wasn't thinking," she whispered.

He clenched and unclenched his fists. "You know what? You're being horrible, Hermione. You won't even talk to George, and then you go and do this!"

"It's not her fault, Fred!" George said as she stepped between Hermione and Fred. "If anyone here is to blame, it's you! I love you, Fred, but you can't keep doing what you've been doing, especially not to me."

Fred stood stock-still, thinking before he opened his mouth and made anything worse. "You're right, George, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you meet up with Alicia." He looked past George at Hermione and smiled a bit. "Sorry, Hermione."

Hermione just nodded, not really trusting her voice. Luna took Fred's hand and pulled him toward the stairs that led to the twins' flat. "Let me make you some tea before you have to go back to work," she suggested. "Do you mind, George?"

When George shook his head, she led Fred upstairs. Hermione saw that Luna was rubbing soft circles along Fred's back as they climbed the stairs side by side. He seemed to visibly relax at from the loving contact of her hand.

Turning away from the pair, Hermione reached out and gently placed her hand on George's arm, and he turned to face her. "Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry I did that," she told him, and he could read the honesty in her eyes. "I was, well I was jealous and not thinking clearly, and I should have thought about what would actually happen to Fred before I wrote the letters."

George smiled. "You were jealous?"

Hermione nodded and then rolled her eyes. "Maybe just a little bit, but I've completely and utterly embarrassed myself, so it really wasn't worth it. I'm not sure why, but the whole situation brought out the worst in me." She chewed her lower lip as she examined the smile on George's face; he was so happy to see her, making her next words even more painful for her to say. "And, I don't know, but perhaps you and I just don't go well together George," she finished in a whisper, no longer meeting his eyes.

The smile promptly fell from his face. "What do you mean? Hermione, you make me so happy… what could be wrong about that? I've been thinking about you since the whole incident with Alicia started, and… I missed you," he said nervously. "I'd have been jealous too if I were you, honestly," he rambled, but Hermione stopped him by holding up her hand.

"George, it's not that, really. I think that I'm just too assertive, or possibly you aren't assertive enough. I don't think it will work. Anyway, my lunch break is nearly over, so…" She took a deep breath but never finished her sentence as she pressed herself onto her tiptoes and leaned toward George. She brushed her lips against his and his eyes fluttered closed. As she worked her lips gently against his, George's heart pounded for a million different reasons, but mainly because he didn't want to give this up. Before he had a chance to show her how he felt, she had pulled away and turned, walking out of the shop.

He watched her go, walking along past the window where he had met her for their first date. She was headed back to the Ministry to finish her day at work, leaving George alone in his store. He didn't want to miss her; there was something more important to him about her than her legs or her assertiveness. He argued with himself before making up his mind and running after her. He ran past some shoppers and didn't stop until he was turned around facing Hermione. She looked up at him, surprised, but he could tell by the look in her eye that he had done the right thing.

"Hermione, go out to dinner with me tonight."

"What? Dinner? Tonight?"

"Tonight," he leaned down and took her face in his hands before resuming their kiss. It wasn't long before Hermione's fingers were weaving through his hair, and she sighed gently as he deepened the kiss.

"Sure," she whispered against his lips. "Dinner, tonight." She was so happy that he had come after her, and she had missed his kisses. She let George scoop her up into his arms.

After a few long minutes, when George could hear an elderly woman loudly suggesting to her friend that he and Hermione get a room in the Leaky Cauldron, he pulled away from her. "I'll pick you up around seven," he told her.

She nodded. "But this doesn't mean we're officially together… it's just dinner," she reminded him.

Deciding to be forward once again, he leaned down and placed a noisy kiss on her cheek. "We'll see about that."

* * *

_I know I said this would be the last chapter, but I'm thinking about a short epilogue! So that should happen soon!_

_The reviews have meant so much, thanks! And thanks a ton to the Twin Exchange ladies!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Being Assertive by WeasleyForMe_

_Could Hermione be the demanding, bossy, assertive woman of George's dreams? _

_Thanks to Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte for beta reading for me! _

* * *

George grinned as he liberally applied tartar sauce to his fish and chips. As he ate, he told slightly embarrassing stories about Hermione and intermittently got kicked by her under the table. They were eating lunch with Fred and Luna who had been dating exclusively for a few months. It turned out that Luna would have been fine with Fred dating a few girls before he settled down, but that seemed only to prove to Fred that she was the girl for him.

In fact, it would have made George slightly sick to see the way that Luna doted on Fred, but he had grown to realize that he and Hermione probably made Fred feel the same way.

Luna gazed at Hermione and George as she played with one radish shaped earring. "So, I never heard your story," she said rather vaguely.

Hermione and George shared a look before Hermione turned back to Luna. "I'm not sure we know what you mean."

Luna smiled as Fred wrapped an arm lovingly around her. "How did you end up together?"

Hermione smiled at the memory as she answered. "Well, George and Fred were making a ton of noise in Diagon Alley, and I-"

Effectively cutting her off, George leaned across the table and whispered loudly, "_She_ wanted _me_." Fred snickered, Luna smiled, and Hermione rolled her eyes. He leaned back with a self-satisfied look as Hermione gently placed her hand on his thigh, his fish and chips suddenly forgotten.

She bent her head and whispered in his ear. "Want to get out of here?" Within seconds, George was waving goodbye to his twin and Luna and pulling Hermione toward the door of the restaurant. They passed a happy looking Alicia with Dean at a table on their way to the door and managed a quick greeting. Once they were outside, they raced back to the twins' flat, eager to show each other just how assertive they could be persuaded to be.

* * *

_That's the end! Just a short epilogue, but I hope you liked this story. I had so much fun writing it. Thanks for the reviews! One more would be awfully sweet of you!_


End file.
